Betty Borman
Betty Borman was a supporting character in Jeepers Creepers 2. She drove the bus containing the Bannon high school basketball team, the Bantams.She was abducted and killed by the Creeper. ''Jeepers Creepers 2'' On their way back home from the state championships driving down an old dusky road, Betty allowed a truck approaching to pass ahead of the bus. She then began slowly picking up speed when the bus blew a tire. After coming to a halt at the side of the road Betty and the two team coaches got off board to study the problem, it's then that Betty discovers that one of the tires has been blown to shreds. Upon further inspection she noticed that there is something sticking out of the shredded rubber. As she goes to grasp it she manages to cut herself in the hand. As time passes by, Betty is trying to reach assistance over the radio but is unsuccesful. So when one of the coaches says it will be dark within the hour, Betty explains that because the bus is a six wheeler and they still have the inner wheel to go on in the back, they can slowly progress along home. After getting everyone back on board they continue into the night. After about an hour or so into the journey, Minxie has a dream where she see's Darry and Billy alongside the road watchng them pass as they frantically try to warn her of the Creeper; It's then that she spots the creeper running through the field, visibily shocked she then realizes how the first tire blew out. She watches as he flings another one of his homemade stars straight into the inner tire. Betty struggles to keep the bus under control as it screeches along the road on it's rims.]] When the Creepers throws another star into the only tire keeping the bus off the road, Betty struggles to keep it under control as it voilently jolts back and forth on it's rims. She manages to swing it off to the side of the road but it sits at an angle, completely disabled and flat. She gets annoyed when the students object to the idea of getting off the bus. Now completely disabled, she tells everyone that they will need to vacate the bus and set up flares. To wait for assistance. When a car pulls up in front she tries the radio again but is unsuccesful once again, she goes to inspect the damage once again and looks stunned when she see's yet another projectile wedged in the inner tire. She alerts the other coaches and is now concerned, especially spotting Darry's bellybut in the middle of the thrown weapon. She starts suspecting that the tires where flattened delibarete and by now she tells everyone to get back on the bus and to close the doors. In the distance Coach Hanna is laying flares as Betty explains that they should sit inside the bus and wait for assistance but then Coach Hanna is lifted away. She reiterates to the kids to get back on the bus. She starts to panic now, acting wearily of her surroundings. She begins to lay flares on the road in front of the bus. As she gets further away she becomes more vulnerable and by time the fourth flare is set she is swiped away into the sky, never to be seen again. It is not known whether the Creeper killed her or any of the other as when he lifted Betty away he was back within minutes and most of the film concentrates on the Creeper targeting the teens so he wouldn't if had time to do much with her. It has been suggested that he lifted her and the two coaches away to keep the teens venerable. Betty Borman was played by Diane Delano. Gallery File:Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-02h04m34s188.png|Betty gets suspicious. File:Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-01h25m30s30.png|"This is bus number 226, anyone read me" Betty is unable to reach anyone over the radio, so suggests they continue on the flat. File:Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-01h54m46s229.png|The bus leans even further to the right as the rims make contact with the ashphlat and sparks fly, Betty swings it off to the side and sits in an angle on the road. File:Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-01h48m58s78.png|"JESUS CHRIST!" File:Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-01h47m07s168.png|thumb|The creeper completely cripples the bus. File:Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-02h06m53s74.png|Betty's final moment as she is lifted into the sky by the Creeper. Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character Category:Deceased Category:Creeper victim Category:Characters